


a show you won’t forget.

by jestergutz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Hair Kink, Camboy mirage, Canon Related, Cuddles, Falling In Love, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Private Chat, Protected Sex, Slow Burn, Voyeurism, We in season three times now, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, bc who knows where mirage has been, but only for a little while, camboy au, fluffy ending?, his first mission is to survive mirages personality, no beta we die like men, theyre so awkward I love them, threesome with decoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestergutz/pseuds/jestergutz
Summary: A reminder of Crypto’s past comes to haunt him in the games. Who knew it would be Mirage?
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	1. Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> simply creating the content I need to see in the world, aka, the camboy au no one asked for but I provided anyways. I love these two idiots, I hope I did them justice lol. Enjoy!! <3

Years before he joined the games, even before the syndicate was after him. Crypto had a secret. It wasn’t any kind of highly protected secret he would hold in the future, but a secret he would keep for a long, long time. 

“decoy boy”   
The username sat in its place on the screen below a thumbnail showing the soft brown body of a man from the neck-down. 

Horny and bored, Tae Joon clicked. 

There were 75 viewers who were very active in chat. Tae never saw that much attention from an audience that was definitely typing with one hand.   
In big, obnoxious letters the title read “HOT HUNK GETS FUCKED HARD BY HIMSELF.” At this point, holograms weren’t anything exciting anymore, they were regularly used in advertising, modeling and of course, porn. Tae had yet to see a hologram obtain anything physical though, many porn stars just faked it. 

Sadly, it seemed like Tae had caught the end of the stream. He hit the follow button, not thinking much of it. “Oh, thank you...uh.....TJ...for following!” The models smooth but cheery voice sounded quietly through the speakers. Something about that made Tae’s heart race. Not knowing if he should say something or not, his fingers moved on their own. 

>>tj0011011000111001: :)  
>>decoy boy has ended the livestream. 

A little disheartened by missing out, Tae joon decided to just call it a night. Maybe he’d check in tomorrow. 

—

When Tae woke up the next day, he had already forgotten about decoy boy. He went the whole day at his dead-end job without remembering it at all. Once he got home, a notification popped up in his email inbox (something he’d fix later to avoid embarrassment). 

“>> decoy boy is live on AllCams . com! Join his steamy stream now! <<“ Under the cheesy statement was a link. 

When Tae joined, about 15 people were waiting already, the weird intimacy of being in a smaller group made Tae sweat as if he was in a class about to randomly be called on. Today’s title was “HOT HUNK GETS FUCKED BY HUGE DILDO [SHORT STREAM]” 

“Hey everyone!” decoy boy’s camera quickly popped up in the window. “My holo-tech short circuited today while I was expo- experen...testing it, so I’m going a little old school today.” He was holding a large, tan dildo. Some part of Tae was happy he was taking it rather than giving. By now what seemed to be the normal crowd had joined, decoy boy thanked some of them for coming back by username. “So, do any of my frequent fliers want to request something from me today?” His words were cheeky, toying with his viewers. He played with the collar of his tank top as he waited for a response. 

>>COOLSTIMGUY69: “fukc yea suck on thay thang babey ;P” 

That guy was certainly preoccupied already. It made Tae smirk as the chat flooded with numerous nasty requests ranging from tame to downright illegal. 

“Alrighty...um.......” he bent over to the laptop— keeping his face out of frame as always— to read the requests. It gave the perfect angle to see right down his loose tank top. The thick wirey hair on his arms also cascaded across his chest and down his torso, from this angle he could see how built decoy boy was. “Blow it, Ride it, uhh...I don’t think that ones legal...oh! You want cowgirl, huh? I can do that.” 

Oh god. “I hope you guys don’t mind that I prepped beforehand...” he muttered to himself while he positions himself above the toy, his knees on either side so that he could raise himself upward and then down onto it. “I’ll give you quite the show to make up for it though...” 

Tae was transfixed, his eyes focused on decoy boy’s thin waist compared to his wide chest and strong arms. Most of his body was notably built and covered in that same thick hair. 

As the model lowered himself down onto the toy, Tae could hear a faint, shuddered breath from him. “Ah, this is bigger than I thought.” He said in almost a whisper. He wasn’t lying though, it was a substantial size. Tae certainly wouldn’t think it was for a beginner. His heart began to race at that thought, how much experience does this guy actually have? 

As Tae watched him bottom out, he saw that decoy boy’s hands were gripping the bed already, he could hear his panting as his chest rose and fell in front of him. Tae found it quite remarkable that this was free. This guy was gorgeous, everything about him was perfect from what he could see. Tae could bet any sum of money that he had a gorgeous face on top of that. God damn, Tae just wanted to walk through the screen and rail him right there. 

>> hornynlonely donated $15!   
>>hornynlonely: take that shirt off slut 

“Ah, I forgot” decoy boy laughed a little, “I was too excited.” He pulled off his tank top, revealing his broad chest with no shortage of hair and quite possibly the perkiest nipples Tae had ever seen in his life. The model sighed, “guess I should start moving now, right?” He leaned back on his hands for leverage and began to slowly move up and down on the shaft. Panting, visible sweat and the soft moans were just enough to get Tae hard enough to unzip his pants for relief. 

From there, decoy boy got louder with a symphony of moans and swears as he bounced on the toy’s length. Somewhere along the way Tae hadn’t realized he’d be palming himself through his boxers for a time and was now hard enough that he needed to do something about it. He took his dick in hand and started to pump slowly but eventually matching with the pace of the model. Tae knew it was ridiculous and would never admit to it, but he felt like he was in that toys place. And oh how he longed to be there. “Oh god, you’re so big.” decoy boy moaned making Tae’s heart race a little faster. He hummed almost in response. 

“Fuck, I think I’m gonna...” was a phrase that decoy boy used a lot but it wasn’t until he started moaning at a higher and louder pitch that Tae really was on edge, the model erratically thrusted back deeply onto the toy in a desperate attempt to get that full feeling a few more times before crashing. Tae was there too, he felt the familiar urgency for release in his gut and gave his own series of erratic pumps to his cock before cumming with a restrained grunt and subsequently getting it all over his laptop screen. A few seconds after a long, drawn out moan, decoy boy had also reached his climax, spilling over his stomach and chest. His arms were shaking as he carefully slid off his toy, dipping a bit farther in frame so that Tae could see the slightest peek of a solid jawline with the same dark hair he’d become so aquatinted with; and a thick bottom lip accompanied by a tired smile. 

“I hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I did.”   
Donations rolled in with their cliche messages like   
“Marry me” or “Best ‘gasm of my life!” and “sexy as always”. Tae felt a bit awkward about messaging camboys but sent a “thanks <3” anyways. He immediately regret the heart after he sent it, it’s like how you’re not supposed to fall for the stripper but in a more modern sense. Before he could embarrass himself any more, Tae moved his mouse to exit the tab but not before hearing a cheerful “Aw, thank YOU, TJ!” from the model. His heart flipped in his chest. Anxiously he exited the site. He wanted to know more about decoy boy, who he was and maybe even what he did for a living. He couldn’t just be doing porn, he was working on holographic technology. An engineer, maybe? He wasn’t sure, but he knew he would be joining decoy boys next stream. And maybe the one after that. And the one after that, too.


	2. in too deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decoy boy announces a private stream for one lucky viewer. Tae isn’t that desperate though, right? 
> 
> ...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: Tae’s username is his initials with ‘69’ in binary code :P 
> 
> sorry for the shorter chapter, I got a lot planned for the next one though so stick around <3

Tae probably couldn’t tell you how many times he’d busted while watching decoy boy. Months has passed, Tae tried to make every stream but sometimes late shifts or friends would disrupt his plans. 

On this particular night, decoy boy was accompanied by two of his decoys, these holograms were of an odd nature though. As the model had talked about before, he was a holographic engineer, working on new tech so that holograms could physically interact with the world around them. It seemed to Tae that decoy boy had recently made a breakthrough. He wasn’t really concentrating on answering the questions he had about the cam boy right now though, as he was nearly on the edge of a climax. He knew he needed to calm down a bit; the stream wasn’t close to finishing, but he was so desperate for release that he really couldn’t help himself. 

decoy boy was on full display, getting railed by a hologram on one end and sucking off another; his face was just barely blocked by the second decoy’s legs. These were not the typical holograms, it made noise when it thrusted into its human counterpart who was moaning like his life depended on it. On top of this, a viewer requested that he wear tight, white lingerie accompanied by garters and thigh high stockings during today’s stream. His stocking covered legs hooked behind the first decoys back and dug his nails into the second decoys thighs on either side of his head. 

>> tj0011011000111001 donated $5!   
>> tj0011011000111001: so fucking hot 

Tae gave what he could, but it was nothing compared to the donations that consistently flooded chat. He had a strict bi-weekly budget that left him just enough money to get groceries and donate to decoy boy periodically. He saw a lot of the same usernames every week, some of them donated more than $50 every stream. One viewer in particular seemed to give everything he had sometimes. 

>>ITSCOOLSTIMGUYAGAIN: account got banned :( had to make a new one   
>>ITSCOOLSTIMGUYAGAIN donated $300!   
>>ITSCOOLSTIMGUYAGAIN left the chat. 

Weirdly enough, he always came back with a new username. Who knows, maybe he was committing credit card fraud and getting banned. It wasn’t any of his business. Plus his weekly usernames were amusing. 

Distracting himself with those thoughts, Tae was able to keep his orgasm at bay until he saw decoy boy getting closer and closer. Tae didn’t need to see the models face to know he was about to climax; the way his chest heaved under the tight bralette, his fingers twisted in the sheets or grabbed at a hologram and his voice always hitched up an octave or two just before he tipped over the edge. 

Tae ramped up the pace of his hand around his dick when he noticed those indicators. He often drifted to picturing himself being the one in those decoys place. he thought about how hot decoy boy would feel around his cock, pulling on the curly locks he was lucky to get a glimpse of as he hit him from behind and how sexy the model would sound moaning his name. His orgasm caught him off guard, for some reason imagining decoy boy moaning his name pushed him far enough over the edge that his vision blurred for a moment as he felt his climax wash over him like a warm wave. He rests his head on the edge of his laptop to catch his breath as he hears decoy boy let out his trademark high pitched moan meaning he’s just met his orgasm as well. 

As he sat back up, catching his own breath, Tae watched intently as the decoy’s faded away as decoy boy hit a button off screen. Still panting faintly, decoy boy thanked his audience for sticking around and plugged his social media before wishing everyone a goodnight. “Oh, wait!” He said suddenly, “I completely forgot! I’m giving one lucky viewer a private chat with me, just fill out the survey on my profile to enter! See you soon, goodnight lovelies!” With a wave, his camera cut to black. 

>> decoy boy has ended the livestream. 

There was no way in hell he was doing that. It’d be so embarrassing to be one-on-one. Tae clung to his anonymity as often as he could, getting to meet the guy he’s been jacking off to for months would be...mortifying. But then again, maybe he could get to hear decoy boy say his name and fulfill the things he couldn’t do with 100 other people watching. 

No. He was being ridiculous, right? He couldn’t actually fill it out...right? 

Tae looked at the clock, it was 2AM. Time really does fly when you’re having a good time. He gets up to grab a glass of water before trotting to bed.   
He thought about decoy boy and how realistic he decoys had become over the past few months. Maybe he would fill out the survey...just not right now. Maybe tomorrow. 

—

Tae found himself dosing off at his work desk. He didn’t mean to lose sleep over the streams but he was so enchanted by decoy boy that he simply had to watch every bit of time he spent live. Even Mila had begun to tease him about how tired he had been lately. When he went out to lunch, Tae couldn’t keep himself from thinking about the private session raffle. What were the odds of him actually winning, right? In the musty break room, Tae entered in his information, what time would work the best for him and his account username. He nearly tossed his phone across the table when he hit enter, immediately thinking about how stupid he is for even considering getting a chance with decoy boy. 

He tried to force himself to focus for the rest of the day with pretty good results. When the time came, Tae logged off and gathered his things, making his way out of the office. The cool night air washed over him as he strolled to his bike and started his journey home. 

—

Closing the door behind him, Tae sighed. His apartment was as lonely as he was. It was neat and minimal but also quite unwelcoming with its empty atmosphere. The kitchen was minimal as well. He ate a quick dinner before settling in for the night. He knew decoy boy wouldn’t be streaming tonight so he went straight to sleep. As he slowly drifted off, his phone vibrated next to him. It was an email.

>>Congrats tj0011011000111001! You have won a special private session with decoy boy on October 22nd at 9:30pm! Thank you for using AllCams . com!!

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading <3 
> 
> shit’s about to get wild next chapter so get hype lmao 
> 
> follow my Twitter for updates!! @jestergutz


	3. Screen Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae finally gets that one-on-one time he wanted. The screen between them kinda kills the mood though. I think he’ll get over it though :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is longer than I thought it would be but I hope you guys enjoy!!

Tae was so nervous. He cleaned nearly every inch of his apartment to distract himself but with nothing left and time short, he was freaking out. He knew it would just be a one-way call, it’s not like he had to look good but he was dressed less casual than he would have been during a normal stream anyways.

A ding from his email made him jump out of his skin, heart racing and breathing fast. Oh god. This was it. 

His cursor hovered over the “Join Stream” button and shook along with the hand controlling it. He let out a shaky breath and winced as he clicked. 

Decoy boy was sitting cross-legged on the normal bed he sat on during streams but it was at a different angle this time. It seemed the camera was at the foot of his bed, rather than the side. It was definitely more casual than a regular stream but the air was tense. 

tj0011011000111001 has joined the livestream. 

>> hi 

“Um...oh! Hi! There you are.” Decoy boy said. “I didn’t know if you’d actually come or not. I’ve gotten blown off a few times” he laughed nervously. Was he always this awkward? Why did Tae find it so cute?

He was wearing his usual tank top and sweat pants, his sheets looked freshly cleaned too; neatly tucked into the bed frame, met with a handful of big pillows behind him. 

“How are you? I hope you had a good day...if not I hope I can make it a little better” he shifted around as he talked, anxious maybe? 

>> im good. thanks 

Tae didn’t want to give details or anything, but maybe decoy boy was stalling or something. Then again he didn’t want to make the poor guy uncomfortable with his lack of interaction...

>> hope u had a good day too :)

“Oh! Thank you!” Decoy boy seemed to relax a little bit after that. 

“I suppose we should get started then, right?” 

>> sure 

“Is there...anything specific you want me to do for you?” 

>> do what you enjoy most. you’ll look gorgeous no matter what :) 

As cheesy as it sounds, Tae meant it. He didn’t like the theatrics of standard porn, he just wanted to see someone throughly enjoying what they were doing

“Oh, okay. I might not use the decoys then, if that’s okay...” 

>> of course :) 

“Too many wires, you know? I don’t want to step on a motherboard again like last time.” 

Tae preferred it to be just decoy boy, sometimes the decoys could be a bit much. He wanted something personal, something to fill the empty spot in his chest. Maybe he was expecting too much but maybe he should just say fuck it and let himself enjoy something for once. 

>> can you do something for me? 

“Yes, of course! Anything.” He replied eagerly. 

>> can you say my name please? 

Tae was cringing at himself as he hit enter. As much as he knew he had to indulge himself, he hated admitting to it. He held his breath subconsciously as he waited for an answer. 

“Oh god, do I have to say all the numbers?” Tae laughed softly at that; he noticed decoy boy could be a little stupid but in a charming way. Maybe he liked that. He typed quickly to ease decoy boy’s nerves. 

>> no, it’s Tae Joon. 

“Oh! Tae Joon...that’s a nice name. I really like it. I can see why you ab- abrevvie- shorten it though, especially on a website like this” he’s nervously laughing again and maybe rambling too. Tae always loved when decoy boy stuttered, it made him seem like a real person and not an online blow-up doll; and he found it cute, too. He didn’t understand why the model was so nervous though, didn’t he do this all the time? 

“Um...” he chews at his lip for a second, “You can call me Elliott.” The lower half of his face showed a timid smile. 

Oh wow. That was quite a step. “Elliott” definitely was not what he was expecting but it was so fitting. Elliott was awkward and maybe a little shy too; he was a real person. Not the perfectly crafted character of decoy boy anymore; but someone with thoughts and feelings and a little stutter who occasionally snorted when he laughed. 

“Sorry...I don’t know why I’m so nervous right now...and I don’t know why I told you my name, either.” He toyed with the blanket under him. “Just...don’t tell my other viewers my name, please.” 

>> I won’t. I promise. Keeping secrets is kinda my thing. lol 

Tae quickly typed, trying to ease the tension oozing from the screen. 

“Ahh, a man of mystery I see.” Elliott hummed sarcastically, “Well..uh...let’s get started then...” 

>> okay 

Elliott pulled out the dildo he used from the first stream Tae had ever been in. “You know, this used to be too big for me but I think it’s my favorite toy now.” He said mostly to himself but Tae still listened. He watched eagerly as Elliott reached to get his lube, taking in the hairy bulk of his arms along with the outline of his muscles behind his shoulders. He felt his face getting hot, unsure of if it was from the funny feeling in his chest or from the lack of attention to his groin. 

Elliott removed his sweatpants, revealing a soft yellow jock strap underneath. He shifted around for a moment, deciding what angle he should being showing Tae without displaying his face. He decided he’d just face forwards, leaning back on his heels as he kneeled on the bed. 

Elliott began to breathe heavily as he worked his asshole open. Tae’s dick was twitching already just watching the prep. Not letting himself finish before they even started, Tae carefully, softly palmed at his crotch to ease his discomfort against the thick denim of his pants. Tae could just barely hear Elliott whispering obscenities to himself from only his own fingers. He held onto those barely audible syllables like they were the only thing keeping him alive. 

He adjusted it’s position as he slowly leaned back on the toy. He whimpered softly as he eased his ass onto it, sending chills down Tae’s spine. He rolled his shoulders back, hands shaking as they held him steady against the mattress. 

>> so fucking gorgeous 

Elliott rocked backwards onto the toy urgently, gasping every time it hit that perfect spot. He removed one of his hands from supporting himself to feel up his lower abdomen, toying with the straps around his waist, pulling on them and letting them snap back against his skin. Watching Elliott thrust back on the toy drove Tae wild, he wanted so badly to be in its place, feeling every single curve of the cam boy, inside and out. 

“Oh fuck...god......Tae...” 

Tae felt a shot of electricity through his body when he heard Elliott say his name so desperately. 

>> that’s it  
>> take it slow

Elliott took that request almost too seriously, he slowed down his thrusts almost as if Tae was watching him in slow motion. His voice was the only thing letting Tae know his connection wasn’t faulty. His constant, long moans shaking his whole body drove Tae crazy. His voice was sultry even when he wasn’t trying to be sexy, it made it that much more erotic to hear with those long, breathy sighs. 

>> god you’re fucking perfect

Elliott let out a breathy laugh and with a smirk, had the audacity to respond with, “I know.” Oh god. Tae could feel himself edging closer to his climax. Elliott let his cock rest out of the jock strap, his hand stroking along its side, not letting himself get too close too quickly. 

“Tae...you’re so fucking good” Elliott quietly breathed, slowly speeding up his pace, creeping towards his release. Tae was right with him, hard enough to feel his heart pounding through his cock, he couldn’t tease himself any longer. The pace of his own hand getting faster against his hot skin made Tae struggle to hold back his own moans. 

Tae felt like something snapped when gasped as his orgasm ripped through him, wracking his body in waves. He shuddered only for a moment before locking his gaze back on Elliott, whose unrelenting pace hadn’t stopped just yet. He had actively started jerking himself off at this point, knowing that Tae had most likely finished by that point.  
Elliott had gotten louder now, whining Tae’s name with more volume and pitch than before. 

Tae couldn’t look away, barely even remembering the mess he had made over his clothes, not really caring. Elliotts sculpted shape shivered with ecstasy as he rode out the rest of his orgasm rolling his hips on the toy beneath him. Tae promised to himself that he would never forget a second of Elliotts display.

“You know, Tae?” He spoke as he caught his breath, “You’re nicer than most of my viewers.” 

>> ? 

“You don’t call me names, you don’t request anything but you’re always there supporting me.” 

>> oh  
>> well i like you 

“You...like me?” 

>> wait  
>> i didn’t mean it like that 

“Well, of course you didn’t. I’m just messing with you.” He smiled again. 

>> oops.  
>> sorry lol 

“It’s okay, Tae...” He paused for a second, “um...if that’s everything you wanted I guess that’ll be all from me.” 

>> ok  
>> u were amazing as always  
>> I’ll see u next time ur live

“Goodnight, Tae Joon” 

>> gn elliott :) 

“Tae is a really smooth name to moan, you know.” He said with a cheeky smile and a wink. 

>> decoy boy has ended the livestream 

The blush that crept up on Tae’s face burned hotter than he anticipated. What the hell was that? 

Tae shut his laptop a bit with a bit more force than he had anticipated, eyes wide, feeling his face burn hotter than usual. He shut his eyes tightly, falling back on the couch, rubbing at his temples. He was really in it now, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more!! As always, thank you guys so much for reading <3


	4. them changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae begins his life as Crypto in the games, but something seems a little too familiar for his liking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..the time has come, hasn’t it? lol

As fast as he had gotten acquainted with Elliott, it was taken away from him quite abruptly. Years had passed, Tae had become “Crypto” and lost touch with the camboy. It’s not anything he could help, his life was ripped away from him too quickly for him to send ‘goodbye’ cards to anyone. He often thought about Elliott though, wondering if he still streamed anymore or even if he crossed the models mind. Once in a while when he was lucky enough to have the time or space to get a quick jerk off session, he always pictured the perfect curves of Elliott’s body; how much he wanted to get his hands all over every inch of his skin. Yet it was taken from him all too soon. 

However long it had been, however long crypto had lost his former self: he would always hold Elliott dearly in his mind. 

—

When he had infiltrated the Apex Games, Crypto didn’t really care about anything other than getting the dirt he wanted. Even before his identity change, he didn’t care enough about the games or the legends to look into them, he just wanted his info and to leave quietly. 

His first day wasn’t too great. The legends were loud, rowdy and obnoxious. ...Well, there were a few he took a liking to, but he didn’t want to get too close by any means. 

As he settled in, beginning to crack Hammond’s algorithms in his spot on the drop ship they were also making their way to Crypto’s first match. He overheard Mirage talking about something he really didn’t care about. No one really seemed to be listening either; Crypto almost felt bad until the legends attention was locked onto him and striding towards his desk. 

Crypto wasn’t a fan of Mirage, he was loud, kinda dumb and brimming with hubris. Though Crypto never paid much attention to the games, he learned names quickly and Mirage’s introduction was nothing short of a performance. 

“What are you....hiding something?” As crypto grabbed Mirage to twist his arm and make the legend stop bothering him, he let out a groan in pain. 

Oh no. 

No. No. No. 

It clicked. That groan. That cocky ruse. Crypto knew he recognized that voice. Crypto suddenly realized...he knew him. That voice has been the object of his desires since before he was on the run. That voice and that body...had a gorgeous face. Who knew out of all the people they could have picked for the games, they unknowingly picked a camboy. Cryptos favorite camboy.

His heart was racing, hands sweaty and oddly a little hard in his pants. Who could blame him though? Sudden, blaring sirens indicated that the match was beginning. He let go of Elliott— or “Mirage” like he was touching a hot stove, before realizing they were stuck on a squad together. Damn. 

He tried his best to steer clear of Mirage during the match but the tricksters need to prove that he was superior outweighed Crypto’s urge to stay away. Poor lifeline had no way of keeping up with the two, literally chasing each other around the map. She held her own, thoroughly impressing him. She also made sure to give him a good slap once he showed his face at the drop ship again for being a shit teammate. 

Apart from getting absolutely destroyed by champion squad, Crypto made it out of his first match with 11 kills. He was also quickly becoming a fan favorite. None of that mattered to him though and he doubted he could gain more popularity than Mirage. 

___

They woke up next to each other in the med bay, already treated for their wounds from the round. A few of the other legends were in beds near them with varying degrees of injury. The sound of a welder fixing either Octane or Pathfinder droned in the background. The trickster stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. Mirage’s groan was met with Crypto jolting out of his sleep. 

“Jesus, kid. You’re jumpier than I thought.” Mirage spoke with an exhausted tone, stretching his back out as he glanced over at Crypto. He didn’t respond. “Alright, alright.” Mirage stood up from his bed, “You don’t like me. I get it. Not everyone can like such a gorgeous, charismatic guy like me.” He stopped to pose, weirdly, Crypto thought Mirage wanted him to protest or something but the moment was gone too soon. “Whatever...you’re weird, you know that?” Mirage huffed, his boots thumped along the tile as he left the med bay. 

Crypto sighed, “naega mwol halgeoya...” 

_____

Between daily matches, the legends would go back to their individual rooms on the drop ship, crypto’s was right across from mirages. Their doors only closed at curfew so during the remaining hours the main room of ship was completely open. 

Crypto could barely focus on his hacking with Mirage constantly flexing and doing whatever he does when he’s not getting the attention he wants. Tonight though, Mirage was doing maintenance on his Holo-gear, with his jumpsuit half on, the sleeves tied around his waist so that his white tank top was on full display. 

Crypto knew that tank top. It drove him nuts. 

He needed to say something. Anything. Something to crack that vain act of his. Because fuck it, right? What did Crypto have to lose? Curfew was rapidly approaching and he couldn’t help himself. He trudged over to Mirages room, exactly fifteen seconds before the doors closed. Knowing just when he got in, it would lock the two in together. Completely confidential. 

He slipped in right as the alarm blared for curfew, the door lowered with a loud ‘whir’ behind him. “Uh, wrong room buddy.” Mirage murmured, still deeply absorbed in his gear. Crypto didn’t move. He clenched his fists, bracing for his own words. Mirage looked up, feeling the tension building in the air. “What do you want, Crypto?” 

“I know who you are.” Crypto stood stiffly against the closed steel door. He blurted it out so suddenly it surprised himself. He was sweating, maybe he should have taken he coat off. 

“Uh, yeah, I know who you are too...Cryppy..” Mirage teased back with a nervous tone. 

“No. Not like that.” 

“Then what do you mean...because you’re acting really weird....” Mirage stammered, “Do you wanna sit down?” 

“No.” 

“Well if you don’t have anything to say...” Mirage motioned towards the door, sweating just as much as Crypto. 

“You’re decoy boy, aren’t you?”


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crypto takes a leap of faith. It might just pay off thanks to Mirage’s sub-par lying skills.

“You’re decoy boy, aren’t you?” 

Mirages face went through six expressions at once and settled on a deep blush with wide eyes. He laughed nervously, “what are you talking about? I don’t even know who o-or what that is!” His stammering was all Crypto needed to hear. 

“Are you sure about that, Elliott?” Crypto lowered his voice, keeping strict eye contact with him and inching closer. 

“If you think using my name is going to make me squeal, think again Cryppy...” Mirage struggled to hold the intensity of Crypto’s glare, his eyes darted around avoiding the others gaze. “That’s info anyone can get anywhere...” 

“I’m not anyone, Mirage.” Crypto knew he caught him, his relief was masked by his own cocky attitude, “I thought you’d catch onto that, judging by how desperate you are for my attention.” 

Mirage turned three shades redder, Crypto had really gotten him now. Hook, line and sinker. 

“Okay, fine, you caught me.” He puts his arms up in surrender before a wild light appears in his eyes, “Wait but...how would you know about that? You a fan of mine or something?” 

“Don’t be an idiot. Your passwords are pathetic. You do realize ‘decoydreamboat’ is a password any 12 year old can guess, right?” Crypto lied, and he was good at it. Mirage quietly cursed to himself. 

“Okay well it’s only fair if you tell me your name now.” Mirage huffed, “That’s info you can’t get online.” Crypto ran a hand through his hair, it was a little wire-y from not being washed in a few days. He didn’t want to tell Mirage his name. He shouldn’t know. He didn’t want anyone knowing. His entire cover could be blown if he uttered a word about his identity, is this really worth it? 

“Earth to weirdo???” Mirage snapped a few times, Crypto had gotten lost in his thoughts for a second. 

“It’s Tae.” 

Yeah, definitely worth it. 

“What?” Mirage moved backwards as if Crypto’s words had mass and were about to hit him. 

“My name, its Tae Joon.” 

“Why does that sound familiar?” Mirage looked at the floor, muttering to himself. 

Clambering for an excuse, Crypto spat out: “It’s a common Korean name, I’m sure at least one of your fans ha-“ 

“YOU WON THAT PRIVATE CALL!” Mirage shouts, surprising himself with his own volume, “oh wow...Cryppy’s got a crush, huh?” he smirked so confident Crypto couldn’t help but blush. “Guess you caught me.” He smirks back. 

“You wanted me to say your name...does that still hold up?” Mirage asked quietly.

“Why don’t you find out, Witt?” Crypto found himself shucking off his jacket. Why was it so hot in here? He guided Mirage onto the bed with a gentle push, following down along with him. The two nearly touched noses with how close they were. Crypto studied every freckle, beauty mark and scar on his partners face. It looked like Mirage had just trimmed his beard this morning, with every hair was perfectly in place. 

Mirage stared just as intently at Crypto’s face. Crypto would probably argue about how his face wasn’t comparable to Mirage’s because his beauty was impossibly to surpass or something sappy like that but Mirage would always admire every detail of Crypto’s face anyway. Mirage would probably argue that Crypto’s face was much more interesting than his; neither party would give in on this though. 

“These are cute...” Mirage said, brushing his thumbs over the bags under Tae’s eyes, “you should sleep more, though.” He smiled softly, leaning into Crypto’s lips and connected them with his own. It took Crypto by surprise even though it was obvious where the night was going. 

Mirage is very good at kissing, Crypto didn’t know what to expect but either way, it was unexpected how skilled he was. Maybe Elliott would tell Tae about the endless nights he practiced tying cherry stems with his tongue just to get those kinds of compliments; but not tonight. Tae was melting into Elliotts touch, hot and gentle at first but deepening with each passing moment. 

He was relieved when he saw Mirage just as desperate as he was. Both of them were fully hard just from kissing, Crypto couldn’t remember the last time that happened. He pulled away from Mirage’s lips, looking intensely into his eyes, in a whisper he nearly begged: “please, let me fuck you.” 

Mirage shivered, meeting Crypto’s needy gaze with wide eyes and a breathless “yes.”

Crypto’s skin was the pale hue that anyone would get from being nocturnal and living by computer light. His tight fit shirt showed his carved clavicles, like stone. Sure, he was thin but he was built. His chest was firm and his skin was cool to the touch. Mirages burned in comparison. Hot to the eyes and the touch. As both men began to undress, they turned away from each other almost awkwardly, like they didn’t want to invade the others privacy despite what they were about to do. As Crypto removed his jeans, he heard a loud thud from behind him. Mirage was on the floor. “Damn jumpsuit! Got caught on my boots.” He frowned. “Are you wearing boxers...with your own face on them?” Crypto gawked. He didn’t know what to expect but it certainly wasn’t that. “Um... That’s not a deal-breaker...is it?” Mirage looked up at Crypto with more concern than necessary. He just laughed and shook his head; Mirage joined in with a fit of giggles. 

Crypto was relieved that the two could laugh, they were both tense but Mirage’s expert balance skills and poor choice of undies had definitely cleared the air a bit. As Mirage laid back on the sheets, Crypto slowly crept over his body, hovering inches away from the others face. The first thing he noticed was the familiar thick, wire-y body hair that he had become well acquainted with years ago. It trailed upwards from its thickest point between the strong lines of hip bones and spread outward once it neared his chest. Crypto did what he always wanted to. He grabbed onto it, kind of more aggressively than he meant which was met with a “eager today, aren’t we?” and a snarky smile from Mirage. He loved the roughness of the hair, it was softer than his beard but curlier. “I’ve always wanted to do this.” He breathed into Mirages ear. 

And suddenly they were kissing again. Tae played with Elliott’s lips, teasing with his teeth and tongue. He was met with the same from Elliott. He continued to trade shapes into his chest hair as their mouths danced against each other. Tae broke off, brushing his lips against Elliott’s chin and down his neck, leaving faint bruises each time his mouth met with dark skin. 

“Oh, ah, wait!” Mirage wriggles out from under Crypto, trotting over to a cabinet under his desk and rummaging around in it for a moment. For a moment Crypto thought he was leaving and completely stiffened with embarrassment. But to his relief, Mirage just grabbed a half empty bottle of lube and a handful of condoms from it. Crypto said nothing about the bottle being half empty, but it definitely stalled the gears in his brain for a second. 

Settling back down, Mirage handed the items to Crypto with a smile, “I thought we might need these.” Crypto took them and allowed Mirage to get in a comfortable spot on the bed. 

Mirage awkwardly shifted, watching Crypto stare at the lube, “If you don’t wanna get your hands dirty I can-“   
“No, I want to.” Crypto said firmly. Mirage shivered.   
“Okay.” 

Crypto had been with men before, he preferred men anyways. If you asked him what his sexuality was he would probably shrug. He was more nervous now though, this wasn’t just some guy at a bar anymore; he actually had to stick around if this went south. His heart pounded embarrassingly loud, for a moment he thought Mirage could hear it. Crypto poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and more on Mirages ass, just to be safe. He teased at Mirages asshole with his fingers, not quite going in yet but lightly massaging around the opening to relax his muscles. Mirage didn’t take well to the teasing. 

“Can you go any slower?” Mirage hissed, running his hands through his hair to control from touching himself. He gets what he wants faster than anticipated, Crypto decides Mirages hole is slick enough, and slides two of his fingers in a little faster than he meant to. He felt Mirage tense around his digits as a quick gasp filled the air. Crypto smiled wildly. He works his fingers in and out, letting Elliott adjust, not too sure of how much action he’d been getting recently, he wanted to be safe. When Crypto adds another finger, Mirage starts to ease back on them himself, aching for more friction. His quiet moans and huffs only went straight to Crypto’s dick as he stretched Mirage’s asshole. His old computer speakers did no justice to how erotic his voice was in person. After a few moments of Crypto staring at Mirage literally fucking himself with Tae’s hand; Crypto pulled his fingers out, leaving mirage shuddering from the sudden withdrawal. 

Crypto had kept his boxers on for mainly modesty but now carefully removed them in an over the top manner just to catch Mirages eye. And boy did Mirage drool at the sight. Crypto didn’t like to brag but he knew he was definitely above average in the size department, he didn’t let the world revolve around it but he was certainly very grateful to be so well endowed. If Mirage had been on his knees, they would have buckled. He rolls his condom on and slicks up his shaft with more lube before climbing awkwardly back on the bed. 

Crypto slowly made his way back over Mirage, he lines up his cock and slowly easing into him. He leans down to kiss Mirages cheek, before pulling away, Mirage wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss. As Crypto bottoms out, Mirage lets out a shaky breath and quietly asks for him to start moving. It starts out slow, as he thought it would. It was hot, wet, messy and exactly what Crypto had always wanted. As Mirage relaxed, Crypto ramped up his pace little by little. “Oh god, you’re so big.” Mirage whined. Crypto moaned at that, he had always wanted to hear Mirage say that to him. And now he did. 

It was odd. Crypto had expected Mirage to want something more for their time together, speaking from being witness to all the bells and whistles of his daily streams. Yet Mirage seemed overjoyed just to be with him. It was sweet, knowing that he was enough. It made Crypto turn his head to kiss Mirage’s cheek again. “So pretty...” he whispered.

Mirage’s soft moans had turned to hiccups as time passed by, a few tears had slid down his face. When Crypto asked if he was okay he simply replied “I’m more than okay, Cryppy” with a smile. 

The two moved against each other, allowing their mouths to explore the others features. Crypto could tell Mirage was close. His moans were gaining in pitch, he tightened his arms around Crypto’s neck and began breathing the words that Crypto wanted to hear. 

“Oh god, Tae...” he started quietly, “Fuck, you’re so good...” Crypto couldn’t help but lose his pace when he heard him; Mirage’s soft voice singing his praise. He couldn’t tell if Mirage was doing it on purpose or not but he pressed on with moaning his name. Crypto usually tried to stay quiet when he topped, but he couldn’t help but let out a few shaky moans himself as he reached his climax. Mirage reached up to pull at Crypto’s hair with desperate hands when he came. His body shook under Crypto. When he moved to lay next to Mirage, he turned to face him at first. Mirage was still coming down from his orgasm when Crypto had started to clean the cum off his stomach and chest with tissues that were suspiciously positioned right next to his bed. Mirage hummed a quiet thanks as he pulled Crypto back down to lay beside him. Crypto’s first thought was: “Well, I can die happy now.” which was immediately followed up by “Oh shit, how do I get back to my room?” and then promptly ended by “Oh but Mirage is so warm...” He settled in, pulling the covers over them and holding onto Mirages arms around him. 

Maybe he’ll just deal with this when Mirage wasn’t nearly clawing at him to stay. The two drifted to sleep tangled in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter left guys!! thanks for sticking with me :)


	6. Catch & Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (not so) thrilling conclusion.

The doors on the drop ship open up at 5AM. Only a few legends actually get up at that time. Caustic, Bloodhound, Bangalore and Gibraltar start their day the earliest. Bangalore and Gibby go to the firing range for an early morning warm up before it gets crowded. Caustic does, well, whatever Caustic does and Bloodhound is always no where to be found. Pathfinder also reactivates when the doors open and normally goes to make breakfast for everyone. After that (around 6) Lifeline and Wraith usually hit the firing range too. Wattson sleeps until 8am, Octane wakes up whenever he wants and Mirage is only up early when he has to do his hair. Most of the time Crypto is still awake when the doors open, he doesn’t sleep comfortably quite yet...or at all to be honest. He was surprised he even let himself sleep with Mirage, literally. But for once in his life, Crypto slept peacefully in the arms of someone he wanted to be with. 

He stirs at the sound of the doors opening. At first nothing is unusual, he’s tired and thirsty but doesn’t want to get up bc he’s so warm next to Mirage. For a moment he forgets that he shares the area with nine other people. And then the panic sets in. Oh god, it’s too late for him to sneak back, right? Fuck, he’s only in his boxers, everyone’s gonna know if they see him. Hasn’t the syndicate heard of PRIVACY?? why did it have to be MIRAGE?!? And of course he woke up with Mirage’s morning wood pressing up against his back just to make things worse. He hid under Mirage’s covers just to make sure Nox and Bloodhound wouldn’t see as they walked past. Not that Bloodhound would care, it was more Nox he was worried about. He had had it out for him ever since he joined the games, Nox was after him and he didn’t know why. He’s probably torture him if he found out about Crypto’s current ordeal. But he’s thinking too far ahead. He hears the heavy footsteps of Caustic walking past. They stop right in front of the room. 

Oh fuck. 

Crypto holds his breath. He could feel Caustic’s looming presence just standing there. And then, the quiet footsteps of Bloodhound creep past him. Caustic turns and wanders away from the two. Crypto could cry from the relief. 

He peeks his head out of the covers just enough to survey the open lounge. His eyes dart around looking for any sign of someone awake that hadn’t left yet. Deciding the coast was clear, he lifted himself up from the bed. The cold of the steel floor shoots a shiver up his spine as he stands. He gathers up his discarded clothing and hastily puts his jacket on just in case. 

Crypto peeks out across the room, he hears Octane mumble something in his sleep but nothing else. Clutching his clothes tightly to his chest, he begins the short trek across the lounge. He’s walking, well more like scurrying, and he’s almost there. He glances back at Mirage for a moment, a little sad that he couldn’t stay with him til he woke up and maybe fixed his morning wood problem but it’s just too risky. Not with Caustic on the prowl. He turns back around and walks into something tall. Oh fuck. He looks up, stiffened with fear and sees...

“Oh, hey bruddah!” Gibby quietly but cheerfully greets Crypto. He’s mortified and Gibby can tell. “Oh, ah, sorry about that.” He starts, “I’ll keep this between us.” He says with a wink. “Oh and, don’t worry, everyone sleeps with Mirage on their first week.” Gibby claps a large hand on Crypto’s back and walks away with a hearty laugh. Crypto is standing there in his boxers like an idiot. He also look Gibby’s remark seriously...like an idiot. Crypto has decided he’s just a big idiot and trots over to his room to get dressed.   
___

When Mirage wakes, it’s late. His clock says it’s 10:30 but his brain is begging for five more minutes. He’s tired and surprisingly sore from the night before. He hasn’t exactly been with anyone in longer than he’d like to admit. He panics a bit when he remembers that Crypto had fallen asleep with him but breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the sheets empty next to him. 

The lounge is quiet. He assumes everyones at the practice range or just doing something to pass the time. He could at least hear Octane’s laughter from the rec room which was a good sign. Mirage reaches for his discarded boxers from the night before and pulls them on under the blankets. He stretches his sore back once he stands up, groaning rather loudly before reaching for a shirt from his closet and quickly putting it on. The daylight pools brightly into the room from each window in the legend’s rooms. He trots to the bathroom, (which is thankfully empty) to get himself ready for the day. While brushing his teeth, he remembers Crypto’s careful hands cleaning him off in his post-sex haze. He literally watches himself flush in the mirror in front of him. God damn it, did he have to be so considerate? Fuck. He runs a hand through his hair. He wouldn’t fuck a fan, or that’s at least what he used to think. But Crypto was different, right? He’s not a fan of him from the games so it’s not the same. And it’s been years since he had that gig; it’s fine. 

Mirage blushes even harder remembering how oddly romantic and passionate their time was last night. Crypto’s touch was so caring, like he didn’t want to mess up. His hands wander to where Crypto had kissed his cheek earlier. Why did he do that? Why did Mirage like it so much? He wanted him to do it again. He hadn’t been loved so tenderly in the longest time...

aaand now he’s hard. He audibly curses his dick with its stupid mind of its own. A sharp knock on the door nearly makes him yelp but he’s able to compose himself just enough to smoothly announce: “someones in here!” 

“Ya, I know.” Crypto smoothly responds. “Let me in.” Without hesitation he opens the door just enough for Crypto to slide in. 

“We need to talk.” He says. Mirage’s heart flips.   
“Okay, sure, cool...” His words hang in the air for a moment, “uhh...everything okay...buddy?” 

“I think I like you.” Crypto blurts out, “...A lot.”   
He looks just as surprised as Mirage.

“Okay-“

“And before you say anything I want you to know it’s not because I used to watch you jerk off online.” Mirage held back laughter. “Not even a little?” He teased. Crypto’s eyes were like daggers. Yup, definitely a little bit. Mirage smiled. 

“So...what are you gonna do about it?”   
“What?”  
Mirage leans into Crypto, letting his hands wander against his chest. “I said, ‘what are you gonna do about it?’” Crypto looks like a deer in headlights. It seems he didn’t plan this far ahead. Neither did Mirage, he was just better at acting like he knew what was going on. Crypto placed his thumb and forefinger on Mirages chin and slowly tilted his head back before kissing the trickster. He was weirdly nervous, delicate with his lips as if they hadn’t just spent the night together. Mirage melted into the hackers touch, opening up to the heat of the others mouth. 

Mirage pulls away, breathing labored, “I like you too.” He whispers, “a lot.” Crypto turns an even darker shade of red than he already was before pulling himself together and giving Mirage a single nod. After a moment of intense eye contact, Crypto leans back in, closing the space between them once again. Pushing Mirage against the wall, Crypto wedges his thigh between the tricksters legs; to his surprise Mirage was already hard. 

Mirage is thoroughly impressed by how quickly Crypto unbuckles his belt with one hand while he struggles to get Crypto’s open with two. The sound of their breathing was surprisingly loud within the cramped bathroom, it was getting hotter as well. Mirage gently wraps a hand around Crypto’s length, admiring the size now that he could actually see it. Arousal pooled in his gut at the sight, he pulls his own cock out from the fabric of his boxers. Crypto places his hand on top of Mirages, gripping both their cocks at once, and uses Mirage’s hand to do the work. It was quick, it was easy. The two met their lips once more, messier a desperate this time. 

As much as Mirage wanted to savor the moment, doing it in a bathroom you share with nine other people wasn’t exactly...ideal. The pace of his hand pumping both of them was faster than he would have liked, but it was hot and fucking good so he wasn’t complaining. 

Mirage smirks as an idea creeps into his head. “Why did you...watch me?” Mirage asks between breaths. Crypto responds almost in a whisper, “How open you were, so needy for contact.” He grunts quietly, “and you’re fucking gorgeous...and dorky...” Crypto meets Mirages gaze, “what’s not to like?” 

He certainly wasn’t expecting an actual answer, he wanted to make Crypto flustered. The fact that he shamelessly praised the trickster only brought him closer to cumming. Damn it, he’s good. He tightens his grip as his pace intensified. His hand is fucking tight and so fucking good. 

The two focus on stifling their moans as they both approach their climaxes. With a quiet “oh, Elliott...!” Crypto had cum onto Mirages shirt. Only a few seconds later, Mirage was also staining his own shirt with an inappropriately loud groan. “Sorry...” Crypto mumbled, he reaches to the sink for a few paper towels, but Mirage stops him. “I got this.” He smiles. 

“Okay.” The two share another quiet moment. 

“Oh and...if you don’t mind, this stays between us.” Crypto said in a low, stern, yet breathless voice. Mirage nodded, not taking his eyes away from the hackers. Crypto gave him a tender cheek kiss again. He could definitely get used to this. He watched as Crypto wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and quietly left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Mirage nearly stumbled backwards onto the toilet once he heard the door click. Oh god. We’re they dating now? Mirage toyed with the curls that hung over his forehead. He knew that Crypto would want to keep it under the radar, which he found kinda hot; but he was right the other legends would use that information against them later. Thinking of Caustic knowing too much about Mirages sex life just sent shivers down his spine- and not the good kind. Besides, Mirage knew rushed, secret sex was hot; he’d had his fair share of it in his past. He was okay with keeping their relationship secret. 

After tidying himself up, Mirage exits the bathroom. He lets Crypto be, looking insanely busy at his desk. He saunters his way to the kitchen feeling light on his feet, he’s happy, he can’t help the dumb smile on his face. Gibraltar is at the stove cooking something that Mirage wants to get his hands on just from the scent. 

“Ay, bruddah, go easy on the new guy.” His voice fills the room. “It’s his first week.” He eyes Mirage carefully before breaking out into laughter. The trickster awkwardly laughs along despite how confused he is. With a solid smack to his back from one of Gibby’s huge hands, Mirage retreats to the lounge.  
__ 

Despite the awkward prodding of the other legends, Crypto and Mirage’s relationship stays quiet. Except for the few times when Pathfinder walked in on them making out in the lounge (but enthusiastically agreed to keep it a secret), there were few incidents. Crypto was ecstatic about being with Mirage, and vice versa. 

Needless to say, Crypto didn’t regret a single dollar or minute he gave to decoy boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so so much for reading and sticking with this fic!! it means a lot, reading your comments is so encouraging to keep writing!! I hope you all enjoyed this fic, I might add some cute little one shots to it from time to time but we’ll see... 
> 
> As always, my twitter is @jestergutz for fic updates, headcanons and all around thirst for mirage lol :)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crypto asks Mirage for a favor. Let’s just say he’s more than happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to finish but it’s finally here!! Enjoy!!

Of course he wanted to do it, he loved Crypto and wanted to keep him happy— even while they were apart. He was kind of thrilled to do it anyways. The memory of Crypto turning completely red when he asked for the favor made Mirage laugh lovingly. What a dork. If there was one thing about Crypto that he adored, it was breaking through that tough persona he always touted. 

Mirage was pissed he and Crypto had to go on separate press tours, especially since he was sharing a room with Octane. Sure, he loved the guy but having to somehow fall asleep while he’s...doing whatever Octane does...was a bit of a challenge to say the least. And you know how Mirage gets without his beauty sleep. 

Luckily, the never ending ball of energy was drinking with Lifeline tonight, leaving him alone in his room to finally keep up his end of the promise he made to his partner. He had already texted Crypto earlier when Octane said he’d be back late. Crypto responded faster than he normally would; it was cute. 

Elliott >> i’ll be on at 9:30 :) 

♡Crypto♡ >> See you then. 

Mirage didnt know why he was nervous. He’d done this all the time for complete strangers. Maybe it’s because this feels like it counted more than some of his half-assed broadcasts. He wanted it to be special, more intimate. 

__

The clock reads 9:25, Mirage is anxious and fretting over every detail of his upcoming call. He’s rearranged the pillows on his bed and changed his outfit a handful of times before he realizes the ringing is his ears is actually Crypto calling him. 

He scrambles to his laptop, fixing his hair and flattening his shirt before answering. 

Crypto almost jumps when Mirage picks up, he looks up as if he was on his phone. He gives a shy wave, obviously trying to be quiet. He’s in the hotel bathroom, glasses on, wearing a loose black shirt. The rise of his collar bones just barely teasing their appearance. It looks like he’s already hot and bothered just by the concept of what they’re doing; Mirage waves too, smiling warmly back at him. Crypto taps his ear, he’s wearing earbuds. Mirages heart races as he realizes that can say anything he wants and be as loud as he wants with Crypto at his mercy. 

Mirage doesn’t want to rush this like he did with his broadcasts. He wants to tease, flirt and make his partner squirm until he can’t take it anymore. 

He runs his hands down his torso, tracing the sides of his hips and to his thighs, meeting his eyes with the camera and flashing a seductive smile. Crypto’s full attention is on nothing but him. His eyes are wide, lips parted slightly like he was panting already. Did this really turn him on that much? It was cute, seeing him so opened up in front of him, so needy. Mirage delicately moves his hands around his body, feeling his thick thighs and the muscles of his chest.

He watches carefully as Crypto reaches down to undo his pants, Mirage can’t help but feel proud of himself. He smirks, knowing that the best was still to come. He swiftly undoes a few of the top buttons of his shirt. Coyly parting the fabric, he smiles. His heart skips a beat as Cryptos face completely flushes when he sees gold frills peek from behind Mirages shirt. He can’t help but smile wildly at Cryptos shock. 

He knew Crypto had always had a thing for seeing him in lingerie but he probably wouldn’t admit it. Only Mirage would see how aroused he got when he had brought it into the bedroom for the first time. He can’t help but wonder if he’d sparked Cryptos interest with his streams yet he didn’t dare ask. It made Mirage wonder what else Crypto wanted to do but hadn’t mustered up the courage to ask yet. 

He made a scene of carefully undoing each button of his shirt, teasing his viewer by only flashing small glimpses of what lay underneath. Mirage was quite proud of the set he bought, with its garters and frills he knew he’d found a winner. The top was a bralette that was snug around his chest, the supporting straps over the shoulders and under his pecs were an opaque material, while the fabric showing the rest was sheer with small flower designs. 

Mirage peels back his shirt, holding it at his elbows and puffing his chest out in a good old-fashioned strip tease. Cryptos brows knit together, he puts a hand over his mouth. His skin is hot against the cold air of the room; he hides a small shudder at the difference. 

He lets the rest of his shirt fall and places it next to him, snaking up on the bed to kneel on it and show his bottoms, unbuttoning them in the same teasing fashion before revealing the second piece of his lingerie. Thin and frilly as ever, with garters keeping thigh high stockings in place. He looks good, he feels good. He runs his hands over his body again, teasing with the straps, letting Crypto ache to touch him. He opens his legs, feeling the swell of his hard cock beneath the thin fabric. He knows Crypto feels the same, he’s flushed and kneading at his boxers but not quite touching himself yet. 

When he pulls out his cock from the golden lace, Mirage feels the cool air against his hot skin. He inhales sharply, wrapping his hand around the length. He sees Crypto fumble to get his dick out his boxers too. He guesses his actions were permission of some sort. 

Now he’s excited, he can dirty talk all he wants. He tests the waters first, starting with “miss your hands so much, Tae.” Cryptos eyes go wide, “wish those fingers could stretch me open right now...” He side eyes the camera, knowing how sexy he looks right now. “Had to do it myself.. but that’s no fun...” Crypto’s tense brows are telling mirage all he needs to know, he’s wrapped around his finger, wanting more. “Bet you wanna sink that dick into me and make me scream, huh?” Mirage taunts, “I wish you could, too.” He plays with the hair that cascades down his stomach to his lace panties, letting Crypto take it all in. 

Mirage lazily strokes his dick as he continues, “Pulling on my hair as you fuck me good...” He runs a had through his curls, dragging slowly, letting his fingers linger on one curl before it bounces back. Crypto is fully pumping at his dick now, Mirage is as well but making a show of it. He’s moaning playfully and humping into his fist while whispering profanities into the empty room. 

He props a leg up to reach his hole, already prepped to be stuffed. He slips two fingers in with ease, knowing that a rimjob would be enough to get him over the edge while poor Tae was already about to burst. Crypto lets out a soft moan which only adds to Mirages arousal. He watches as Crypto bites his knuckles to stop himself from being too loud. This only makes Mirage fuck himself harder against his fingers, desperate for the real thing. Mirage was a mess in a matter of a few seconds. Crypto continued to watch intently as his partner pleasures himself enough to get himself to the edge of orgasm. 

It’s Crypto who goes first, throwing his head back and shivering through his wave of pleasure. Mirage isn’t too far behind, fumbling backwards from his knelt position as, embarrassingly, his cum hits his laptop camera. Neither of the two notice for a moment, coming down from their individual highs. 

“Oh shit, that’s awkward.” Mirage says once he realizes the camera obstruction. He wipes it off before smiling at a very tired looking Tae Joon. “Hope that was what you wanted, Tae.”   
He nods, whispering into his mic: “gamsahabnida, Elliott...you’re beautiful.”

Before Mirage could answer there’s an abrupt knock on the door from the other end of the call and a faint plea for the bathroom from someone who Mirage thinks is Gibby. “Gotta go, aleumdaun. See you soon.” He coos softly before the screen goes blank. 

Mirage can’t help but think of how cute Crypto was, huddled, listening so intently to every word he said. It’s about 10:00 now and Mirage needs his beauty sleep before Octane can break the door down when he gets back. He cleans himself (and his laptop) off before carefully packing his lingerie into the suitcase under his bed. There was no way he could explain that to Octane if he saw it so best keep it hidden. 

Personally, Mirage couldn’t wait to see what other favors Crypto had to ask of him. Things that made him blush even when it’s just a thought in his head. This was certainly one to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much for sticking with this fic. It really means a lot to me that you guys have been excited for new chapters lol. 
> 
> While this may be the end of this story, I’ve got a lot more Cryptage fics in the works. As always, follow my Twitter @jestergutz for more!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! idk how often I’ll update, but I have a lot in store for this AU. Follow me @jestergutz for updates!!


End file.
